Paired up with you
by Imprisoned Miko
Summary: Not written by me. The old owner of this account wrote it. All credit goes to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: La. I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would marry Itachi and turn him into the side of good. La. If Kisren owned Naruto, Orochimaru would be joining her for afternoon tea everyday.

**Kat: **I wrote this story for my friend, Suzie, who is a Sasuke hater. La. If she was everput into the Naruto world and paired up with Sasuke for a report, La, I'm sure that everything Mey says is what she would say and do. Enjoy. Not a SasukeXOC because I know that will make a lot of fangirls quite angry. La. Fangirls are scary.

* * *

Mey Urushi leaned back comfortably in her seat in the back, contently chewing on the pink stubble on her pencil that used to be her eraser. Her fingers drummed on her wooden desk boredly as the teacher droned on and on about the history of Konoha. She was fine in any other subject, but when it came to history, her attention span was limited.

Her best friend Naoko, who sat in the desk next to her, flashed her a quick, worn down smile. They were just about being bored to death.

"_Why do we always have history for the last class of the day_?" Mey thought with a small sigh.

Surely if they had any other class, they would win this long hard war between students and boredom. But they didn't, so naturally they were losing the war.

"…and so, I want you to pair up and write a report about the first hokage," the teacher seemed to be wrapping up. "Be sure to summarize any speeches that you find on your research, and write up eight paragraphs on the kinds of jutsus he used with your opinion of them. The report should be at least two inches thick."

Mey yawned. This would be easy. Even though she never paid attention during class, that didn't mean she got bad grades in turn. Actually, she did extremely well. And if she paired up with Naoko, she would rock this report, since Naoko was the best at history.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, you shall be working together. Yamanaka Ino and Furuya Naoko, you shall be working together."

It took her a moment to realize that the teacher was assigning partners. Mey hardly listened to the other names the teacher read off, only listening for her own.

"Urushi Mey and Uchiha Sasuke, you shall be…"

That was all she heard, as the world seemed to stop for her and her breath caught in her throat. And just like that, her dream of getting a perfect score was shattered unpleasantly.

It wasn't that the Uchiha kid wasn't smart. He was one of the top kids in the school. But she hated him for reasons only she knew. She hated everything about him.

But it was when he turned around from the front row to look at her that it finally sunk in.

She stuck out her tongue childishly, and he gave her a disgusted look before turning around.

Mey didn't even notice the death glares she was getting from all the girls as she slowly covered her face with her hands.

How long she stayed like that, she didn't know. But then she heard him speak in that low icy tone of his.

"Well, we're supposed to be discussing when we should get together."

"Like hell I want to ever get together with the likes of you," she spat, not bothering to look at him.

"I feel the same way," he replied dryly, but she heard his usual smirk in it. How much she wanted to beat the crap out of him that day. But as much as she hated to admit it, he was far stronger than her, and she could never accomplish that feat.

She glared at the top of her desk, refusing to look at him.

"But we are partners, and I want to pass this class you know. This report is more than 50 percent of our grade," Sasuke continued.

"More than 50 percent?" she gasped, turning around at last to meet his gaze.

"Like I said."

She looked for a way out and did not see one. Finally, she said with as much hatred as she could muster, "Fine! Meet me at the library tomorrow after class."

And he slinked away as quietly as he had come, and this time Mey noticed the looks that were being directed towards her.

"Fuck off," she mouthed toward the girls who had been watching the whole scene and whispering amongst themselves. To make her point, she flipped them off, and shot out of the classroom like a bullet when the teacher dismissed them.

---

"You got paired with Uchiha Sasuke!" squealed Naoko as they walked home together. With Mey walking backwards and Naoko supervising, so her friend didn't hurt herself.

Mey found her irritation rising to a new level as her so-called "best friend" continued on and on about how great he was.

"He's so handsome and smart and charming and cute and wonderful and-"

"Naoko, will you just shut up about him?" snarled Mey, stopping in her tracks and turning around so she could properly talk to her.

"-intelligent and generous and sensitive and kind." Naoko paused to take a large gulp of air, which Mey took to her advantage.

"Generous? Sensitive? Kind?" she shrieked in mirthless laugher. "Him? Naoko, are you sure we're even talking about the same guy?"

"Well, just because you don't see that…" Naoko trailed off when she caught the look of murderous intent in Mey's eyes.

"You mean that he's rude and self-centered and arrogant!" she corrected as Naoko flinched.

"You…you actually hate him don't you," Naoko whispered, struck dumb by disbelief. "So it's true."

"What's true?"

"Don't get mad, ok Mey? But there's been this rumor going on…"

Mey's expression hardened with every sentence Naoko uttered.

"And there's one rumor where you strangled him and left him in a dumpster. But you didn't, did you?"

Mey groaned at her friend's stupidity.

"Oh spare me your gossip!" she snapped, side-stepping a telephone pole. "And do you actually think that, as much as I'd love to, if I strangle Uchiha Sasuke to death, he would show up in school today? So what is he? A ghost?"

Naoko grinned sheepishly. "I know! I know! I'm just making sure."

"Whatever Naoko."

The two teenagers walked on in silence until the sidewalk they had been taking split into a fork.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye."

And they parted ways. One of them daydreaming about the day Sasuke would ask her out on a date and the other thinking up effective ways to kill him in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**READ PLEASE!**

**Me:** I'm not that satisfied with this story...

**Suzie:** You never are Kat. Thanks for writing it for me

**Me:** You're welcome. But I still don't like it that much. You know I don't like OCs.

**Suzie:** Oh well, you did it for me.

**Me:** La, but still. I'm not expecting a lot of reviews. I'm thinking of deleting it again and never-

**Suzie: **OMG! IF YOU DO THAT, I'LL KILL YOU!

**Me:** La. Why do I get the feeling that you're actually serious?

**Suzie: **'Cuz I am (cracks knuckles)

**Me: **(Nods and backs away slowly)

* * *

Sasuke saw the girl at a distance, walking toward the library with a look that plainly said that she would give anything away just not to be there. She was late. He smirked. 

Her hair was blue, much like his own, but a lighter shade, with striking gray eyes. Her lips curled with detest when she spotted him, but made her way over him anyway.

"Uchiha."

"Urushi."

They acknowledged each other with just that exchange, and walked up to the library, far away from each other as possible, so if someone saw, they would not know they were together.

He had just seated himself in a red armchair, when he saw her seat herself on a desk at the other far end of the library. Feeling the usual spark of annoyance, they had a small glaring match, until he gave up with a loud sigh and went all the way over to her.

"I think we should find books on the subject, take notes, and then compare," Sasuke suggested with an air of authority.

"Well, I think that we should just sit here all day and stare into space," Mey said, just to annoy him.

Sasuke ignored her and went off to get some books with Mey getting up and following him a few seconds later.

Soon they had both chosen a book and settled down to read.

Silence fell between them, sometimes broken with the soft scratching sounds of pencil and paper, or the rustle of page turning.

Mey literally felt some of her brain cells die as she read the boring script. Sneaking a glance to the Uchiha, she saw that he had already filled up a page of notes, and read faster. But she felt herself nodding off, often reading the same paragraph over and over.

Dimly, she was aware that each time she blinked, it took longer for her to open her eyes again. Until she was full out snoring on the desk.

She had the oddest dream. She was dressed in a beautiful dress, happily sitting in the lemon-polished scented seats of a church. The stained glass window reflected rainbow patterns on the marble floor, as wedding music blared out. She looked around, and saw the familiar faces of her classmates. A priest stepped up between a veiled bride, and a masked groom. He began the formal words to marry the couple as Mey wondered who they were. The groom's mask was whisked off, and she blanched. It was Sasuke.

"_Ha, I feel sorry for the loser who marries him_," she thought.

He slowly grasped the bride's veil, and lifted it up, and the face of the bride was none other than herself…

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Wake up Urushi!"

She sat up groggily, as her blurry vision cleared; she saw the face of a very annoyed looking Sasuke.

A maniacal laugh escaped her lips. She suddenly felt giddy. It was only a dream. She almost even hugged him in her relief.

"You do know you're drooling Urushi."

She wiped her mouth, not forgetting to glare at him, and stretched. She looked over at the clock above them.

"Well, it's time for dinner. See you Uchiha!"

She got up to go when Sasuke grabbed her wrist hard.

"I think we should do more research."

"Let go of me!" she hissed, twisting away.

Then, she saw what he meant. He had about a page of notes, and she barely had half a page, and the notes combined would not even come close to two inches.

Mey struggled with herself. She most definitely did not want to be here any longer, but then again…50 percent of her grade was a lot.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" she tried as her last hope.

Sasuke snorted. She took that as a no and sat back down.

"So when's this thing due again?" she asked, trying to stall the last streak of freedom before she went back to open the book.

"In two days."

"Two days?" Mey squeaked. "Two days?"

"I'm glad you see my point," he sighed, jotting down another line of notes on his sheet of paper.

She opened her book with new determination. She was going to get that perfect grade if it was going to be that last thing she was ever going to-

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Shit," he muttered, slamming the book shut, and looking around like a deer caught in headlights;

It started out as a soft shaking, not big enough to hurt you, but enough to annoy you. Then, it got harder and fiercer as a whole mass of fan girls stormed in. And Mey's head seemed to explode with hundreds of voices.

"Look, he's over there!"

"He is such a hunk!"

"What is he doing with a _girl_?"

"Isn't that Mey Urushi?"

"Get your filthy paws off him!"

How they all managed to fit in the library, Mey would never figure out. But she was certainly feeling very pissed at all the insults being thrown at her.

"Bye Urushi!" And Sasuke was gone in a flash, leaving Mey alone with hundreds of angry fan girls…

---

"You did what?" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up dobe!"

"You left Mey alone with them?" he shrieked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"What did she ever do to you? I mean, sure she hates your living guts, but she's plenty nice!" Naruto fretted, pacing back and forth while Sasuke looked on in annoyance.

"I'm sure Mey can handle herself." But Sasuke wasn't so sure about that. They came in a swarm, as they always do. And they were mad. And when they were mad, shirts got ripped.

It was an hour before first class, but Sasuke and Naruto had come early since it was their duty to clean the classroom up. And Sasuke mentioned what had happened the day before.

"Look, like I said, I'm sure she's fine," Sasuke said, partially because he was feeling a bit guilty about what he did.

"When Mey comes, I'd hate to be you."

As it turns out, it was one of those rare times Naruto was right.

"UCHIHA!"

Dust fell from off of the ceiling, and the chalk rolled off of their places beneath the black board. Instinct told the Uchiha to run, but that would deal a terrible blow to his pride, so he bravely stood his ground. Naruto gave a little wave and a look that said, 'I feel so sorry for you jerk.' And left him to his doom.

"UCHIHA!" Mey bellowed, storming into the room.

Sasuke could not help but flinch. She looked terrible.

That was an understatement.

Bruises seemed to coat every inch of her body in all the colors bruises can come in. Dark blues, deep purples, green, hard yellow, green blue…

She sported a new black eye and he could see the faint markings of footprints on her forehead. Her right arm was bandaged up and her sandals were worn from running. Her hair was messed up and ragged, thinly covered with dirt and dust.

"UCHIHA! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH YOUR STUPID FAN CLUB?"

Sasuke gulped, and for the first time in a long while, he feared for his life.

"THAT'S IT! IT'S OVER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR COWARDLY FACE EVER AGAIN!"

Naruto stuck his head in through the door. "Ooo, Sasuke, your girlfriend's breaking up with you," he teased.

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" she screamed so loudly, her face turned red, and several spiders fell from the ceiling. Naruto quickly retreated.

"FROM NOW ON UCHIHA, WE WORK ALONE! YOU HEAR ME? ALONE! I FEEL SO SORRY FOR THE PERSON WHO EVER GETS PAIRED UP WITH A BASTARD LIKE YOU FOR THE NEXT STUPID PROJECT!"

It was a wonder her throat wasn't burned raw from the volume of her shouting. And Sasuke half expected to see fireballs shoot out of her eyes.

"WE ARE NEVER GOING TO BE PARTNERS EVER AGAIN! I HATE YOU UCHIHA! I HATE YOU! I HAD TO SPEND ALL NIGHT IN A HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU! IF SOMEONE CAME ALONG, AND JUST KILLED YOU IN FRONT OF ME, I WOULD LAUGH! LAUGH I SAY!"

She actually let out a bark of hysterical laugher. Sasuke backed away slowly, looking for escape routes out of the room.

The window was an option, but it was right behind her, and so was the door. Unless he distracted her away from them and ran as fast as he could. He was actually making attack plans in his head when a tall, auburn haired girl pinned back her arms from behind.

"Run Sasuke!" she yelled, struggling to keep the fighting girl down.

He didn't need to be told twice, and rushed out of there. He heard Mey yell, "What the hell Naoko?" before the door slammed shut.


End file.
